Regular Day
by BlinkYourEyes
Summary: Break ups, office sex, and panties. Just an average day in the relationship of Corny/Velma. CORNY/VELMA. Rated T because of reference of sex, and language. Fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hairspray.**

**Summary: A regular day within the relationshp of Corny Collins and Velma Von Tussle, and what I imagined happing in my head during the scene when Velma said they needed a new host. My first Hairspray fanfic, enjoy!**

Regular Day

"You know what? Maybe it is time for something fresh and new...like a fresh new HOST!" Velma frustratedly growled, glaring at Corny. Spritzer looked between the two of them. "Or a fresh new boyfriend..." She added under her breath, just loud enough so that Corny and Spritzer could hear. Spritzer rolled his eyes, waiting for the moment to come again.

"Gee Velma...how do you fire Corny Collins, from 'The Corny Collins Show'? You want to break up? Alright, lets break up." Corny answered back calmly, buttoning up his jacket. Spritzer sighed. And it came. It hadn't even been four hours, and the two of them broke up twice already.

"Fine!" Velma huffed, crossing her arms. '_Five...'_ Spritzer began in his head. Velma averted her eyes from Corny. '_Four...'_ She started tapping her foot. '_Three...' _Her eyes slowley made it back to Corny. '_Two...'_ She started biting her lip. '_And...' _She bit back an apology. _'One.' _She rolled her eyes and unfolded her arms. With a quick movement, she flew into Corny's arms, wrapping hers around his waist. "I'm sorry." She apologized, glad to be back in the comfort of his arms. Corny kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her thin frame. It happened every time. She could never stay away for to long once they broke up. The break ups didn't even half a minute. Corny knew she was always going to go right back to him. Spritzer rolled his eyes, walking away.

"I want that chubby communist girl off my show! Fix it!" He shouted.

"Your hair smells good." He smiled, sniffing the top of her head. She chuckled, looking up at him. "Lavender?" He guessed, raising an eyebrow. Ultra Clutch had just come out with scented hairspray. She nodded, giving him a small, chaste kiss. Quickly, that turned into a heated session of lip locking. Someone cleared their throat. The couple seperated to see the entire council staring at them, some smirking, some blushing, few frowning, and only one hiding her face in her boyfriends chest from embarassment at her mothers actions.

"Can I help you?" Velma asked the crowd, turning back to her bitchy self. Everyone shook their heads, getting back to their own thing. Corny chuckled. Velma checked her watch. "I have twenty minutes until we have to air again. I'm going to go work on some things in my office, if you need me." She said, kissing him on the cheek and heading towards her office. Smoothing out the wrinkles in her short red dress, she crashed into Brad, falling to the ground after doing so. "Owe! What the fuck?" She growled, rubbing her head. Brad stared at her, terrified. She looked at him expectantly, then he ran away.

She got up, and opened the door to her office. The lights were off. _Weird,_ She thought. She flipped the switch, and on her small sofa, sat a half naked Corny. She almost burst into laughter at the smile he was giving her. "What are you doing here?" She asked, closing the door behind her, making sure to lock it. She didn't want a repeat of last time, when Amber had barged in to complain to her mother about Tammy stuffing her bra to much, and had walked in on Velma and Corny sleeping naked on the small couch.

"I wanted to surpise you." He smiled, gathering her in his arms. She sighed in satisfaction as she snuggled deeper into his bare warm chest. "I'm sorry about Brad, I had to distract you somehow so I could get to your office before you." He smiled apologetically, kissing her temple.

"So it's your fault that I most likely will develop a bump on my head?" She accused, raising a delicate eyebrow.

"Well don't put it that way. Where does it hurt? I'll kiss it to make it better." He chuckled, playing with a loose strand of her blonde hair. She smiled.

"Everywhere."

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

**20 minutes later:**

A buzzer sounded for the cast to return to the set. Corny and Velma stopped mid-kiss, rolling their eyes. For the most part, both had remained clothed, except for Corny's missing shirt and the pair of black cotton panties in his back pocket. "Meet me at my place a half hour after the shows over." She said, slipping on her black heels. Checking herself in the mirror, she saw that her hair was a bit tussled, and her red dress had many wrinkles in it. Ignoring it, she walked out of the office, leaving an unsatisfied Corny with a pair of her underwear.

**If you'd like me to add another chapter, which im thinking of doing, just say so in you're review! I have ideas...**


	2. Chapter 2

Amber jumped out of bed as she heard the doorbell ring. _It's Link!_ She thought. Rushing to the door, she slipped on a pair of shorts and a tanktop, and quickly applied a towel to her head. In a swift movement, she threw the door open. There stood Corny, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He was still wearing his uniform from the show. Amber's grin dropped and she rolled her eyes. "She'll be out in a moment." She sighed, crossing her arms. After a minute, she got impatient. "Mother! Corny's here!" She shouted, hoping it would reach her mother in the shower. Velma quickly got her message and rinsed her hair thoroughly.

"I'll be out in a moment!" She yelled back, turning off the water and throwing a towel around her body. Soon enough, she was standing with Amber at the front door, her hair dripping wet, with a skimpy red towel wrapped around her.

"Put some clothing on..." Amber muttered, taking a look at Velma. Her mother looked at her expectantly.

"Coming from you, that isn't saying much, darling. Is Link coming over?" She asked, smirking. Amber uncrossed her arms, and rolled her eyes.

"Maybe..." She walked off to her room, mumbling to herself.

Corny and Velma were left to be alone in the front hall. "You look good wet, Velma." Corny smiled, watching water drip down her shoulders. It was the corniest smile he had ever given her; showing all of his teeth, and bending his mouth side ways. Velma cracked a smile.

"Make yourself at home, i'll be right back." She gestured, walking off to her room. Corny got comfy on the couch, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out Velma's black cotton panties and smiled to himself. Velma shortly returned, dressed in a sweatshirt and shorts, but didn't make her presence noticeable. She smirked when she saw Corny fiddle with the peice of fabric in his hand. "Having fun, are we?" She asked, sitting down on his lap. He grinned, handing her the undergarnments. "No, no. You can keep them." She added, pushing them back to him. He chuckled, laying them next to him. The phone rang, and Velma picked it up. "Hello?" She asked, looking bored. "What do you mean, they want another day?" She retorted, obviously getting frustrated. "No, I swear if you place those..those... _negros_ on my show more than once a month..." She trailed off, yelling at the phone. Corny rolled his eyes as she hung up the phone. He didn't want to dwell on the fact that Velma was a known racist. But he figured he could help her out with that. Once they mixed those kids in with the rest of the council, she'll have no other choice any way. "Jesus..." She sighed, putting the phone down. "Want to watch a movie?" She asked, putting on a Velma-gin.

"Sure. What do you want to watch?" Corny asked, laying down on the couch, and placing Velma on top of him. She layed her head on his chest, and her legs between his.

"Lets just see whats on tv." She suggested, flipping through the channels. An old horror/romance movie was on, so she threw down the remote and snuggled into Corny after flipping the light switch above her head. The doorbell rang. Amber came racing from her room, flung the door open, embraced Link, and kidnapped him into her room in a matter of seconds. "Well that was interesting..." Velma pointed out, not taking her eyes off the screen but knowing excatly what had happened.

**30 Minutes Later**

"I want sex." Velma stated, turning to Corny. He chuckled, and gave her a kiss on the nose. He loved how she was so straight forward with what she wanted.

"Your wish is my comand." He laughed, putting his palms to both sides of her face and bringing her lips to his. He was quite the gentle one. His touch was so soft on her skin, so gentle. She loved the way his hands felt on her. He actually knew how to treat a woman. It was so unusual for her; she'd been in so many one night stands, so many bar pick ups, it was acutally nice to have a guy who cared like Corny did.

**An Hour Later**

Amber untangled herself from Link's arms, giving his sleeping form a kiss on the cheek before throwing on his shirt and boxers and heading downstairs for a snack. She caught sight of Velma and Corny, with a pale blue blanket thrown over their bodies. In a way, she was thoroughly repulsed at the idea of her mother and Corny. In another way, she was so happy to see her mother as happy as she was at that moment. Giving her mother a kiss on the cheek, she pulled their blanket higher up and tucked them in nicely.


End file.
